


Outlaws

by Whedonista93



Series: Wayward Heroes [3]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Rule 63, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Deanna grins. “Malcolm Reynolds. Well, I guess if we’re gonna be full up with outlaws, I should be glad it’s outlaws I like.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Wayward Heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Outlaws

“Judah Bobby Winchester! Why the hell is my house full of outlaws?” Deanna’s voice carries down the hall.

Judah hurtles toward the kitchen as she yells back. “How the hell is that any different than every other damn day?”

Deanna shrugs with a smirk. “Really isn’t.”

Judah grins and throws herself in her mother’s arms. Deanna squeezes her tightly before passing her over to her father.

Judah squeezes him tightly around the waist and steps back. “You guys get Claire’s journal?”

Castiel nods. “We did. Thank you for alerting us of its location.”

Judah shrugs. “I know you’ve been looking for it since we left.”

Mal leans against the doorway. “The hell’s all the commotion?” He does a double take when his eyes scan over Deanna. “Deanna Winchester. I’ll be damned.”

Deanna grins. “Malcolm Reynolds. Well, I guess if we’re gonna be full up with outlaws, I should be glad it’s outlaws I like.”

Mal grins and grasps her forearm briefly before his eyes flick over to Castiel. “This must be the elusive husband.”

Deanna grins. “Still think I was just blowin’ you off after all these years?”

Mal shrugs. “Crossed my mind.”

Deanna wraps an arm around Castiel’s waist and leans into his side. “Mal, my husband Castiel. Cas, this is Mal. We fought together on Hera.”

The men shake hands. 

Judah glances at her parents. “Uncle Sam coming home too?”

Deanna nods. “Waved and said he’d be in by supper.”

* * *

“Ya kinda gotta boys name,” Jayne slurs, “ya know that?”

Judah pats his cheek fondly and steals the whiskey bottle from his hand. “Yeah, and you’ve got room to talk, big guy.”

“I wasn’t done with that! And Jayne is a boy’s name. Wan’ me ta prove it?”

“Oh, you  _ are _ done, darlin’. This is real whiskey, not the engine swill you’re used to, and you are drunk as a skunk, my friend... as for the other question, ask me again when you’re sober.” Judah swaggers away and takes a swig from the bottle.

“Where exactly did you get this whiskey?” Mal peers contemplatively at the amber liquid in his glass.

“Brought it with us,” Judah informs him.

He squints at her. 

Vanessa rolls her eyes and takes pity on them. “They knew that one day they would lose. When space travel started advancing, they started planning for escape instead of just losing. Earth-that-Was had these massive freighters that transported cargo across the water. They had big storage containers. They collected a few and started stockpiling. Filled two of them top-to-bottom, front-to-back with nothing but liquor. Filled three with books. Two more with weapons. And  _ then _ they figured out how to use magic to bring their whole bunker with them.”

“Bunker?” Zoe asks. 

Ness nods. “Back on Earth-that-Was. They had this  _ massive _ underground bunker. Moved all the storage containers into the garage of the bunker. They found a way to… Judah? Help. You explain this so much better than I do.”

Judah shrugs. “Magic. We essentially created a new plane of existence, anchored the bunker to that plane, then anchored ourselves to the bunker. Then we stole a spaceship and escaped with all our stuff. We were outlaws with records of crimes longer than we were tall against a society that no longer existed. We were the most prepared for survival of anyone in the whole of the ‘Verse. We could’ve existed for millenia without ever touching down planetside.”

Ness picks it back up there. “But we’re hunters. And we can’t hunt if we’re hiding out on our ship. So they wandered until society settled into what it was gonna be, then bought up near a quarter of a Rim planet and anchored the bunker back to solid ground.”

“How did you manage to afford it? Prepared is not necessarily wealthy in a new ‘Verse.” Zoe asks.

Sam laughs from the doorway. “Any idea what people out here will pay for real liquor?”

Ness grins. “And Winchesters are all functioning alcoholics. We’ve  _ still _ got enough stocked to keep us  _ all _ drunk for the next few thousand years.”

Judah shrugs. “And hopefully by then someone will have figured out how to make decent liquor out here.”

Jayne gapes a bit at the amber liquid in his glass. “Wait… we’re drinkin’ 500 year old booze?”


End file.
